For Me?
by Lia Cozack
Summary: Brittany and Santana's journey from friendship to love, sex, and family.
1. For Me?

"So what are we watching tonight?" said Brittany.

It was Brittany and Santana's weekly movie night at Brittany's house. They each looked forward to it all week because they could be hyperactive goofballs and spend some quality time with each other. The night always included dancing to playlists that they each had made, having unsubstantial conversations, and watching a movie that one of them had chose. Brittany's favorite part of the night was telling Santana jokes because she loved hearing Santana's laugh. Santana had many different laughs, but the one she used around Brittany was like a throaty giggle. It wasn't the sound of the laugh that Brittany liked most about it, but rather the way that Santana's nose would scrunch up every time she did it. It was the cutest thing ever in Brittany's opinion.

"Did you hear me? I said, what are we watching tonight?" Brittany asked again, this time tickling Santana's sides, just to hear that darling laugh.

"I want—I want you to guess!" said Santana slapping Brittany's hands away.

"Oh, okay!" said Brittany. Brittany liked these games. "First off, tell me what kind of movie it is. Is it a Disney movie, Romantic Comedy, Teen drama, Comedy…?"

"Nope. None of those you mentioned. Keep going."

"Pixar?" Brittany loved Pixar movies. Her and Santana's favorite is _Up_. Santana even had bought Brittany a stuffed animal of the dog from the movie for Brittany's birthday last year. Brittany had said that it was the perfect gift. She can even remember how tightly she held Santana upon recieving it.

"Nope, keep going..." replied Santana. Brittany was slightly disappointed.

"How about you give me the name of one of the actors?" Brittany suggested.

"You wouldn't know any of them. I don't even know any of them. They aren't well known."

"Have I seen it before?" Brittany curiously asked.

"I don't think so," Santana shook her head.

"Would I even like it?" Brittany said hopefully.

"Well, it's not your typical go-to movies, or anything in those genres you listed, but I think you might like it anyway."

"This is getting annoying just tell me," said Brittany giving up.

"Okay, it's called Paranormal Activity. It's supposed to be scary as shit!" Santana boasted.

"I don't really like scary movies." Like was an understatement, Brittany hated scary movies; Passionately hated them. Well it mostly had to do with the fact that she is easily scared.

"I know you don't, but I thought it would be a nice change," said Santana feeling slightly selfish.

"What's it about?" Brittany asked.

"I've never seen it either, so I don't know. But I read the back and it's basically about a couple being haunted by some supernatural force in their home. It sounded cool to me at the DVD rental place. So, that's why I decided to give it a chance. The guy at the counter thought it was amazing, so I'm actually really excited to see it."

"Did he? Well, if you really want to see it, I'll give it a try." Brittany didn't want to be a party pooper.

"Oh and while I was out, I went to CVS and picked up a surprise for you," Santana smiled.

"Surprise?" Brittany squealed.

"Yeah! I left in it and the DVD in my car. Would you mind making the popcorn while I go and get it?"

"Yeah sure, sounds like a plan."

A few minutes later, Santana walked into Brittany's bedroom with the DVD in one hand and a plastic CVS bag in the other. She wore a large grin on her face and sang, "Guess what I got! I'll give you a hint it's your favorite treat to buy at the movie theatre."

"Well then, that could be a lot of things: gummy bears, Everlasting Gobstoppers, Mike and Ikes, M&Ms…"

"Alright, you candy connoisseur, let me be more specific, what is our favorite candy?" Santana smiled wider.

"Oh! You didn't! Yes!" Brittany said overwhelmed with joy.

Santana took out the box and shook it in front of Brittany's face. They could hear all the tiny candies dance in the package. It was DOTS, the classic candy that became Brittany and Santana's "thing". They loved the candy since they were small children. They could remember trick-or-treating with each other, door to door in little old Lima, Ohio, dressed as Disney princesses, collecting massive amounts of candies; roughly a pillow case full each. After they tired themselves out walking all over town, they would come back to Santana's house and sit on her porch and sort all their candies into piles. After they finished categorizing them, they would swap with each other so they were individually left with the candy they liked. But one candy that they never left out of the trade was their DOTS. they instead shared them equally between each other, and it would make them both very happy Halloweeners.

The gleaming blonde bounced to her feet and gave Santana a kiss on the cheek.

"Come, sit!" the blonde said patting the ground next to her.

Santana shimmied to sit touching her best friend. They rested the bowl of popcorn on their touching thighs. Santana opened the box of DOTS and fed a red one to Brittany.

"Ugh, You are the best!" said Brittany. She went in for another "Thank you" kiss, but missed the brunette's cheek. Instead she planted it on the corner of Santana's mouth. Santana was fully aware of the seemingly honest mistake and diverted the tension by hitting play on the remote.

"Do you mind getting the lights?" Brittany asked Santana making eye contact. "Jee this just got awkward…" Brittany thought to herself. They have always been close. Others looking on might think a little too close, but Santana and Brittany thought nothing of it, it was just how they worked.

Santana got up to hit the lights and Brittany looked at her while she did.

"Santana looks really pretty today," Brittany thought.

Santana always looked pretty to Brittany. Even when Santana went through an awkward phase in eighth grade, Brittany still thought she was pretty. They both were juniors now, so their bodies have past that awkward pubescent stage. They both blossomed into beautiful shapely women, before their very eyes. Sometimes they would forget that they weren't flat-chested little kids anymore, and that it was unacceptable to be so physically close to each other, like, for example, sitting in between your best friends legs and cuddling your back into their chest, and wrapping your arms around them; cutesy stuff like that.

Santana came back and snuggled against Brittany. She wrapped a fuzzy blanket from Brittany's bed over the both of them.

As the movie progressed, Brittany became more and more on edge. She was terrified. For practically the whole movie, Brittany hid under the blanket. Right on Santana's lap—_ talk about too close for comfort._

"Come on, B, you're going to miss the ending!" Santana whispered looking down at her lap.

"I don't care about the ending, this movie sucks!" Brittany whined. Brittany was scared and annoyed and disinterested. She just wanted it to end so they could hang out more.

"Fine, I'll shut it off. I guess I have to finish the rest at home." Santana said running her fingers through Brittany's smooth blonde flat-ironed hair trying to make her feel better. Then something hit Santana. "Shit, I just remembered we have cheer practice tomorrow, at the death hour! Shit, Shit, Shit! I'd better go home. I can't afford to be late for another practice. You saw how Sue nearly demoted me from being head cheerleader the last time I arrived late."

Santana started gathering her stuff.

"Hey, wait! Before you leave, check my closet and under my bed! Please?" Brittany begged.

Santana knew her well enough to know that she believed in all things mythological and fanciful. She wondered sometimes if she was enabling her friend's gullibility and childishness. But she liked that about Brittany. She liked how Brittany was so innocent, and untouched by the misery in the world that Santana knew too much of.

The blonde frowned and mouthed, "For me?"

"You little scaredy-cat," Santana giggled. "Of course I will, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't protect you from the supernatural forces of evil?"

"Thank you, S. And I'm not a scardey cat. I'm a Brittany Cat," said the blonde. Lord Tubbington came out from under the bed at the mention of the word 'cat'.

Santana looked in all the possible "hiding places" in Brittany's room, making a joke of Brittany's ridiculous request. "No ghosts or spirits here! I did a special Spanish Catholic prayer over your house, you should be safe tonight," Santana laughed again. "Goodnight, Britt. Sleep tight. See you tomorrow."

"Okay. See you then." Brittany said composedly trying to hide her paranoia.

Santana blew a kiss, and departed. When Santana got into her car, the clock read 10:30. She hated how Sue's stupid practices were ruining her social life. When she arrived home, she went upstairs and headed straight to bed.


	2. Sleep with me, please?

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

"Ah, what?" Santana groggily complained. She picked up her phone, "Who would text me at 1 AM?" she sleepily said aloud.

_Santana, you need to come over. It's an emergency! Come ASAP!-Brittany_

Santana grudgingly got out of her warm bed to get dressed. She threw on some sweats, a t-shirt, and slipped on a pair of UGGs. She tiptoed stealthily down the stairs, knowing where not to step to avoid any creeks; God forbid she wakes up her parents. She then grabbed her keys and sped off to Brittany's house.

Brittany waited at the back door to let Santana in. She looked like she had seen a ghost.

"What's the emergency?" Santana said in an annoyed whisper.

"I can't sleep. I'm afraid that there's something in my room," Brittany frowned.

"But I checked already! You can't be serious?" Santana couldn't believe she was woken up for this.

"I know you did, but what if they waited until you left to come out and get me!"

Brittany was serious and Santana was seriously annoyed. Never wake up a sleeping Santana, unless you want a firey Latina on your hands.

"So what do you want me to do?" Santana hissed.

"Sleep with me, pretty please…" said Brittany with puppy dog eyes. Santana was too tired to reject the invitation.

"Oh, Alright. It's my fault for showing you the movie. I should have gone with my first instinct and picked out a Disney movie."

They wasted no time talking any further. They both were exhausted from school and glee rehearsal. They crawled into Brittany's bed. Santana had the left side and Brittany the right.

Three hours later, Santana woke up only to find herself being spooned by Brittany. She felt a warm and tingly sensation throughout her body, a feeling she has never experienced before. She moved her head to check if Brittany was still asleep. She was. She could feel the warm breezes from Britt's exhale against her neck. It felt nice. Then she looked at her phone.

"Britt, Britt!" Santana said in a forceful whisper.

"What is it, babe?" Brittany uttered half asleep.

"What did you just call me?" Santana said amused.

Brittany opened her eyes. She noticed that she was a lot closer to Santana than they were when they fell asleep. "_Woah!_" She mentally screamed.

"I'm just really used to sleeping with a body pillow or Lord Tubbington," Brittany said trying to shake off some of her embarrassment.

"I didn't mind," Santana replied.

_"You didn't?"_ Brittany thought.

"I'm going to need to borrow one of your cheerleading uniforms, since I didn't bring one and I don't have another in my Gym locker. I took all of mine home to be washed. And I didn't expect to be staying over, but I was too tired to go back home, and you asked if I could stay, so, yeah, can I borrow one?"

"Yeah of course," Brittany replied like it was the silliest question ever. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, actually I did." Now that Santana thought about it, she never slept better.

"Sorry if I worried you," Brittany said feeling stupid.

"Well I'm glad that nothing happened to you. So no worries, That's what best friends do," Santana tilted her head smiling.

"Thank you, you're my best friend for life," Brittany reciprocated.

They hugged tenderly.

* * *

><p>"I have spare uniform in my closet. Here, let me get it for you," Brittany rolled out of bed and skipped towards her closet. "It might be a little big on you, though."<p>

"That's okay, thanks." Santana replied. She actually preferred her uniforms a little big, she felt so constricted in her own size. It always made her feel fat; and Santana was nowhere close to being fat. She was a solid size zero. She stood five feet four inches, which wasn't as tall as Brittany, who was four inches taller than her. Brittany was one of the tallest girls in her grade, and by far the tallest on the squad. Even thought they were different sizes they never got out of the habit of wearing each others clothes, though, Santana's stuff was often too tight on Brittany, and Brittany's stuff was swimming on Santana.

Brittany tossed the uniform to Santana, who was still in her bed.

The morning sunlight on Santana's face was stunning. Brittany looked her over and licked her lips.

"Are you hungry? I could make you toast or something?" Santana said responding to Brittany's facial expressions.

"No, no I'm fine. That would make us late, and I can't do flips with anything in my stomach," said Brittany. She wasn't even hungry. Brittany just had a habit of biting the right side of her bottom lip. It was like a tick or something. Others who noticed it thought it was really sexy, like guys of course. But Santana also noticed it and it took on new meaning for her when she got older and learned more about flirtatious body language.

Brittany wandered to the other side of the room and quickly started to strip off her pajamas, and get into her cheerleading uniform.

Santana has seen Brittany change in the locker room thousands of times. They always change clothes in front of each other. But this time, for some reason, Santana took a longer peek than usual. Was she curious? She didn't really know.

Then Brittany looked at Santana. Santana was stretching, but strechting in only a black push-up bra and matching black panties. Brittany was so captivated that she fell trying to get her skirt on. _"Why am I so clumsy this morning?_" she thought.

"Oh, let me help you!" Santana laughed seeing her friend on the floor. As she bent forward to lend her hand to the fallen friend, she caught Brittany looking at her cleavage. They made eye-contact and both blused.

Santana helped her to her feet. "You didn't unzip the back fully, that's why you had a hard time getting it on, see?" she said unzipping it for her.

She then slid the skirt up Brittany's legs. Brittany shivered feeling the contact of Santana's hands coming up her sides. Then Santana zipped it and smoothed over the wrinkles and then patted her down a few too many times.

"There you go!" Santana smiled. "Perfect! Now let me zip the top for you, you're going to need to help me with mine too," she said walking over the bed to grab the top. She then effortlessly put it on. Santana walked back to the frozen girl.

"Are you feeling okay? I never seen you so quiet before," Santana asked.

"I'm still a little tired, that's all," Brittany said brusquely.

Santana turned around to let Brittany return the favor. Brittany stared at Santana's exposed back; tan smooth skin and visiable Spine bumbs. Brittany fumbled to grasp the small zipper. She couldn't seem to get her thumb and index finger on it, she kept losing grip. It frustrated her to no end.

"Having trouble back there?" Santana said teasingly.

"No, I got it now," Brittany blushed.

"Ready?" Santana said holding out her pinky.

"Ready."

Brittany curled her finger around Santana's and they walked to Santana's car.


	3. Can I Kiss You?

They returned to Brittany's home after that strenuous cheerleading practice, the one they went to after that night of movie panic and a spontaneous sleep-over. Once they got through the door, they gave each other a challenging look and immediately raced each other to the fridge. Brittany beat her, only she was bigger and blocked poor little Santana, playfully of course. Santana was usually first since she was faster, but Brittany got a head start this time and played dirty by shoving her.

Brittany grabbed two cold bottles of water, one for herself and the other for Santana. They gulped it down like they haven't drunk anything for days. They both were out of breath after demolishing a 16oz each.

"Thank God, it's Saturday. I really need a power nap. Sue killed us today," Santana said exhaustedly.

"Yeah. Today was intense. We are so ready to take Nationals!" Brittany said confidently.

"Hell yeah we are! Anyway, I'm too tired to go back to my place. Can I shower and sleep here?"

"Yeah absolutely, I was going to the same thing. You are welcome to shower first."

"Thanks," Santana replied.

Brittany had her own bathroom attached to her room. Santana thought it was really cool, she was jealous even. It had a bathtub with a handheld showerhead mounted on the wall and glass sliding doors, and had a pink toilet and a white marble sink.

Brittany and Santana walked up to her room sluggishly. Brittany immediately took off her white dance shoes; her feet were killing her. Santana already went into the bathroom. Brittany only noticed because she heard the shower turn on.

In the meantime Brittany got out a tank top and shorts for Santana to wear. Then She heard Santana say something from the bathroom, but she couldn't make out the words. So Brittany rushed to the door and put her ear to it.

"Britt? Do you have any conditioner? There is barely any left!" Santana shouted.

"Sorry, Yeah! I do! Hold on!" Brittany yelled through the door. She went into her parent's room and stole their bottle of conditioner.

"Come to the door, I got it!" Brittany yelled.

The water stopped.

"I can't, I forgot to mention you don't have a clean towel either," Santana didn't have to yell now that the water was off. She wanted to make sure Brittany heard her before she barged in and saw things that she wouldn't or shouldn't want to see.

"Oh, I'm really sorry. Be back in a minute." She felt embarrassed for keeping her bathroom unprepared for company. A minute later, Brittany came back and tapped on the door to indicate that she had everything.

"Just come in!" Santana yelled over the sound of running water, she got cold waiting for brittany. And now she didn't care now if Brittany saw anything, she decided she had nothing to be ashamed of.

Brittany carefully opened the door. The shower door was clear glass, so if she wanted to she could totally see Santana naked. But she couldn't do that, that would be weird, she thought.

"I'm closing my eyes, I'm going to walk closer to you, but you are going to have to take them from me," Brittany said to the blurry figure she saw threw semi-closed eyes.

"We're both girls, stop being such a prude," Santana said hastily.

"Whatever just take them from me," Brittany insisted.

With the water still running, Santana got out of the shower, and took the conditioner out of Brittany's hand. Brittany only let herself open her eyes a little to see Santana hop back into the shower. She caught the sight of the nude back of her friend, which made her eyes widen and her eyebrows lift.

"San, I'm going to leave the towel here. Would you like me to bring your clothes in here or do you want to change in my room? It's your call," Brittany asked, still feeling nervous being in the bathroom.

She's taken showers near Santana. I mean, no, they never saw each other naked, but they were technically near each other naked and Brittany never felt nervous then, so why was she feeling nervous butterflies now?

"Yeah you could bring them in, what's ever easiest…" Santana said finishing rinsing her sleek chocolate brown hair.

Brittany went back in her room to gather the clothes she picked out for Santana. She knocked on the door.

"Come in," Santana replied.

Brittany walked in and saw Santana combing her hair in the mirror with nothing but a towel on.

_"Damn, she looks beautiful,"_ thought Brittany.

"I don't know if you wanted to borrow a bra, but here's a tank top and a pair of jeans for you," Brittany said.

"No panties?" Santana questioned.

"Oh, I guess I forgot. Would you like to pick out something of mine, or is that creepy?"

"I think it's a lot creepier to go commando in a pair of your shorts to be honest," Santana laughed. "But, I don't need a bra… I'm not your size anyway."

Every time someone mentioned anything to do with breasts Santana got tense. It was because she was diagnosed with breast cancer two years ago. She was eleven when her doctors first noticed that she had lumps in her breasts. Then they were just cysts, but as she got older, they multiplied. It was then that they noticed it posed a real threat to her health. When Santana was fourteen she had a procedure done to remove a lot of her breast tissue. The results of the surgery where bad and good, bad that Santana did indeed have cancer, but good as in they removed all the tissue that was cancerous. Her doctors are about 80% sure that she should be cancer-free for the rest of her life, which is a good percentage, but there is still a 20% chance that this battle isn't over and that just terrifies Santana.

After that procedure, Santana was left with a board-flat chest. Her parents agreed that something needed to be done about so it doesn't affect her body image and self-esteem, so they paid for reconstructive surgery. Santana went from barely an A to a C overnight. It's why everyone thinks she had a boob-job. And Santana would rather let them think that then know the truth.

Brittany was aware of her deepest secret. Brittany was the only other person outside Santana's family that knew about it.

"Yeah, okay," Brittany replied.

"The shower is free for you," Santana said pointing behind her. She walked out of the bathroom in just a towel.

Brittany closed the door and quickly undressed. She turned on the water and hopped into the shower. The cold water felt so good on her skin, but as it warmed it felt even better. Brittany only took 10 minutes. As she got out, she noticed that Santana left the clothes she gave her on the bathroom counter—_well that's awkward_. Now she couldn't flatiron her hair because it would take too long, and it was rude to leave a friend alone, especially a naked friend. So she used the blow drier just to get some of the wetness out of her hair. She had naturally curly hair, not frizzy, but loose wavy curls.

"_Ugh. I forgot to_ bring_ my clothes in the bathroom, this day couldn't get more awkward_," Brittany said to herself.

Brittany cracked the door open to see what Santana was doing. The room was completely silent, no percievable movement. She opened the door wider. She saw that Santana was fast asleep on her bed; in only a towel.

_"Guess she won't see me," _Brittany thought_._

Brittany tiptoed to her wardrobe and dropped her towel. Brittany wasn't aware that the girl on her bed wasn't asleep, in fact, Santana was fully awake and watching her.

"_God, this is awkward…_" Santana thought, closing her eyes tight, and trying to stay perfectly still. She slowed her breathing and pretended to be sleeping. She looked through her barely closed eyes at glanced at Santana on her bed. She looked adorable, like Sleeping Beauty, or better yet if Pocahontas played Sleeping Beauty.

"_Is she looking at me?" _Santana wondered_._

Santana slightly opened her eyes to see what Brittany was now doing. "_Struggling to get her bra on? I would help her, but would that be weird? Yeah, it would be…Stop staring!" _her thoughts spoke rapidly. But She couldn't help herself. Brittany was just attractive.

"San?" Brittany called.

Santana heard Brittany's voice immediately thought she pretended slowly to wake up by rubbeding her face and combing her fingers through her hair.

"I didn't mean to wake you, but I thought you might want to be dressed before I crawl into the bed and sleep next to you."

"Sorry, I must have dosed off," Santana said in a yawn.

"Here are all your clothes," Brittany said trying not to stare too intently.

Santana took the heap of clothes to the bathroom and changed, while Brittany slid under the covers and waited.

A fully clothed Santana came out of Brittany's bathroom.

"Not asleep yet?" Santana asked.

Of course Brittany couldn't sleep. She had a lot on her mind. Mostly innocent thoughts like Santana's beautiful face, beautiful hair, and Santana's beautiful body, but the problem was it was all Santana, and not Santana in a friend way. She kept replaying the ten-second memory of Santana getting back into the shower; Santana's flowing wet hair, dripping body, toned butt, and endless legs. Brittany's heart was pounding. This was the first time she had ever thought about her friend this way. It was unsettling to her.

Santana got in the bed. They were silent. Each thinking the other was trying to fall asleep. Santana moved closer to Brittany as Brittany pretended to be asleep on her side. The blonde felt Santana's chest pressed into her back. A warm electricity shot through Brittany's body, a feeling she has never felt before.

Three hours later, Brittany woke up. She remembered that she fell asleep with Santana spooning her. But now they were face-to-face, lips an inch apart. Her instant thought was to kiss the brunette. She wanted to, but it was Santana, her best friend, she couldn't. She has kissed other guys and girls before, but never Santana. They were too close. It would be weird, wouldn't it be?

"_I should stop thinking about this, this is ridiculous_," Brittany thought.

Santana stirred in her sleep.

"Sanny?" Brittany whispered. "It's been three hours, I think we should get up."

"Why?" Santana whined.

"Cause." Brittany wanted to talk about something, a certain feeling something.

"B, you wouldn't believe the dream I just had," Santana yawned.

"Tell me?" Brittany said hardly focused in the present.

"It's the craziest thing, I think you and I kissed," Santana laughed.

Brittany's ears perked up like a dog being called for. Her heart throbbed. What if it wasn't a dream? She did wake up with her lips an inch away from Santana's face.

"What did it feel like?" Brittany asked a little too curiously.

"It was a good kiss..." Santana giggled. "I haven't had a boyfriend in awhile. I miss having someone to kiss, don't you?" Santana said vulnerably.

"San, you are so pretty, you could get anyone to kiss you," Brittany said sweetly.

"Well, how come you never kissed me?" Santana said thinking she would get a light and silly response.

"What? We are friends? Why would I?" Brittany said sounding defensive.

"Jeez, I was just kidding!" Santana exclaimed. Then Santana knitted her eyebrows and leaned her head back. "Ever heard of friends with benefits?" she said with a saucy look.

"No? Isn't that a movie with the guy who looks like Mr. Shue?"

"Well, yeah… but the whole point of that movie is that friends can fool around, but still just be friends. They don't have to label it, or date, or make a big deal about it. And if you do it right, it won't affect your friendship."

"Just for fun?" Brittany reasoned.

"Well, yeah... like for fun or practice or whatever. What could be good about this is that I've known you practically my whole life. I feel safe with you, and you won't tell anyone. So why shouldn't we experiment with each other?"

Brittany wasn't sure where this was going. Did she really say that they should be more than what they are? Was she hearing this right?

"What do you want to do exactly?" Brittany questioned.

"Maybe just a kiss, I don't think I want anything more than that," Santana said licking her lips.

"I can do that," Brittany nodded.

Brittany's heart was racing at that point. She licked her lips in anticipation. They both sat up in the bed, looking at each other. Santana moved closer to her. Brittany reached out to grab her hand. Santana let her; it wasn't abnormal for them to hold each other's hand, but this handhold, it felt a little different than from all the others.

They both moved in for the kiss slowly, hesitantly, meeting each other somewhere in the middle. Santana took Brittany's lower lip in between her own and Brittany firmed up the embrace. It was the softest, most pleasurable kiss they both had ever experienced. They held the embrace for three seconds, making a kissing-pop sound as they pulled away. Brittany felt like a Looney Tune's character that had cartoon hearts flying above her head and Santana felt a jolt of life, like her whole world changed.

The room began to spin for the both of them.

"I have to go..." Santana said. She jumped back and stood up next to the bed with her hands on her head like she was dizzy.

"But why?" Brittany said with a disappointed tone. "Did I do something wrong? Am I a bad kisser?" Brittany's heart ached waiting for an answer.

"No, no, that's not it," Santana fanned her face. "I just need to go. I'm sorry."

"But Why?" asked Brittany trying to digest all that was happening. "Wait don't leave, I want to talk or something, please, please don't go!" Brittany said desperately.

Santana glanced back from the doorway, "I need to. I'm sorry..." She kept walking.

Brittany started to cry hugging her pillow tight, whipping away her tears on it.

_"That was humiliating. Why did she walk out on me? She said this was supposed to be fun, it wasn't fun at all. This hurts. What hurts most is it was the best kiss I've ever had."_


	4. Feelings

Santana decided to invite Brittany over her house the next day. She had done a lot of thinking. She concluded it would be more personal if Brittany and her talked at a different location, that way they wouldn't be so reminded of what happened in Brittany's room yesterday. Brittany sent her a text, "_I'm here._"

Santana met her at the door and greeted her with a small hug.

Brittany came in her room. There was something different about Brittany, Santana noticed. She was wearing more makeup than she usually did, yet she seems to not be as lively and perky. Brittany looked like a sad little panda.

"I bet you are wondering why I invited you over today, after I completely ignored all of your texts yesterday and acted like a total bitch at your house. I'm really sorry. I was just really busy thinking and stuff. I wanted to apologize today to you in person for everything. It should have never happened, and I'm really sorry," Santana said sounding as sincere as she could.

Brittany could tell that she was half lying and half telling the truth.

"I know you are sorry about not responding to my texts and all, but here's what I'm not sure about: Are you saying that the kiss shouldn't have happened or the part where you walked out shouldn't have happened?"

"Both, well it's just you know, I don't want our friendship be ruined over one silly little kiss," Santana said not really making any sort of eye contact.

"I don't think a kiss could ruin our relationship, it's just how you reacted to it that could. Why do you regret it?" Brittany knew she wasn't telling her something.

"Well, we're girls, Britt. We shouldn't really be kissing."

Santana's moral upbringing was coming out. She was raised a strict conservative Catholic by her Grandmother's influence mostly, but her parents believed the same things as well, at least to Santana's knowledge they did.

"Why not? I've kissed girls before. It's not wrong. Did you honestly feel it was wrong when you kissed me?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know."

Santana wanted to say it felt so right, but something inside her stopped her.

"How do you feel about it?" Santana asked.

Santana didn't really care about Brittany's opinion; Santana can be rather selfish. Santana just wanted to forget everything that happened and have everything go back to the way it was. But she new that Brittany wouldn't let go of this that easy. She never does with just about everything.

"I don't know what to say," Brittany said feeling confused.

Brittany really didn't know what to say. She couldn't outright say she loved it, and she also couldn't say she never wanted to do it again. She just sat there speechless. Santana saw her empty look and knew in her gut that there was something the blonde wasn't telling her. "

Do you need time to think about it?" Santana asked.

"Maybe? Yes? Uh, I don't know." Brittany hid her face in her hands, "I… can't tell you."

"You can tell me anything, B, you are my best friend," said Santana feeling like a hypocrite. "You know I'm going to get it out of you eventually," Santana threatened playfully.

"No you won't," said Brittany meaning every word of it.

"Why not? Don't you want to tell me? I know you do! I know you do!" Santana said in a funny voice and smiled, trying to make Brittany smile. Santana hated the tension in the room. So she ignored it and wanted to get back their old dynamic, so in her attempt to do that, she went over to the taller girl and picked her up by the waist and plopped her on the bed and began tickling her. They usually enjoyed play fighting and tickling, it would always end up in one epic pillow fight. She topped the slender blonde and said, "You better tell me or you will regret it!"

Santana tickled Brittany's underarms trying to make her smile, but she wasn't responding to it. It was strange, because Brittany is very ticklish.

"You better tell me or you will regret it," Brittany's mind echoed Santana's words.

There was a lot of truth in what Santana had said. Brittany would regret it if she didn't tell Santana that that kiss changed things between them—in Brittany's mind. That she's been wrestling with attraction for her best friend for quite a while and it's been eating her inside. But how could she say it with out it causing a fight or another walk out?

"Tell me!" Santana said shaking Brittany. "Come on, just tell me!" Santana pinched Brittany's sides. Brittany winced, but still not a word. "I don't want to have to go all Lima Heights on you, it won't be pretty!" She said a fake ghetto accent. Santana pinned Brittany's arms high above Brittany's head, and got extremely close to her face. "Say it! Come on! You know you want to!"

Brittany slipped out of Santana's wristlock to put both hands on either side of the Santana's face. She pounced on Santana's lips like a predator ambushing their prey.

Time stood still.

Brittany released making a smacking sound, and fell back on the bed again. Santana hovered over her blown away that she was just attacked with a kiss, her head was spinning.

Brittany couldn't believe she had just kissed her best friend, again, but this time there was no rules and no real reason, just passion. They just looked at each other for a while, trying to find words. Santana was still hovering, breathing in and out like she just ran the Boston Marathon. Brittany blushed and put her hands on her face.

"Ummm?" Santana uttered.

Brittany shook her head mad with herself. They both looked at each other, seeing fire in the other's eyes. Without a spoken word, they embraced for a second time.

Brittany put her hands in Santana's hair, moving her closer, harder, and firmer into her mouth. Her tongue swiped over Santana's bottom lip, tasting Santana's strawberry Chapstick. Santana welcomed Brittany into her mouth with her own tongue. They felt each other's warm wet tongue and moaned with pleasure. They went on for what seemed like hours, but it was only mere minutes.

* * *

><p>The next week, Brittany and Santana still held their weekly movie night at Brittany's. Both weren't sure what to wear, or how to do their make up, or what to expect from this gathering. With so much on her mind, Brittany forgot to pick the movie— It was her turn. On top of that, both forgot to make a playlist, buy food, and they both weren't in a giggly mood. Without all of those ingredients it wasn't right to call it Brittany and Santana's weekly movie night, so what was it?<p>

Once Santana arrived at Brittany's house, the first thing they did was talk.

"Did you happen to bring a movie? I totally forgot it was my turn," Brittany asked.

"I did actually. I brought over _The Blair Witch Project_."

Brittany looked at the darkly designed DVD case in Santana's hands.

"Isn't that a scary movie?" Brittany said disappointedly.

"Yeah, it is. I just thought that maybe we could put it in, but not watch it," Santana said a little nervously.

"Oh…" Brittany said a little shocked but pleasantly surpised. Brittany thought she might know where Santana was going with this. "How about we not put it in the background, since I don't want to hear screams while we make out."

Santana's eyes widened hearing Brittany say 'make out'. She felt a little guilty doing what she was about to do. She could just imagine someone walking in and her life being over.

"How about you put in a different movie one you like," Santana offered.

"Yeah. Okay."

Brittany popped in her favorite Disney movie, _Aladdin._ Brittany's eyes pointed to the bed.

Santana took the hint and walked over with Brittany. Brittany lay on her back and invited the brunette with a "come hither" motion. Santana straddled Brittany and flipped her long hair to one side. She lowered her face and pressed her lips against the Brittany's soft mouth, gently clamping down.

Brittany and Santana changed the position of their lips often. After several minutes of closed-mouth kisses, Santana's eager tongue licked Brittany's lower lip. Brittany's heart fluttered in response. She took the Santana's queue and let her enter. They explored each other's mouth first slowly and restrained, though, as time went by their strokes became faster and more animalistic.

Santana thought to herself, "I had never kissed anyone this way before, also it's never felt this natural, like we know what the other wants."

Brittany's hand traveled to Santana's breast.

"Can I touch you here?" Brittany whispered in between kisses.

"No, you can't." Santana said taking Brittany's hand away from the area. Santana instead intertwined fingers with Brittany and layed them over Brittany's head, since she was still on her back.

Santana's breasts were off limits. She didn't want anyone touching them. They often hurt, and she felt self-conscious because of the way they felt after her surgery. They were her biggest insecurity.

They kept fiercely making out. Brittany started to feel overheated so she decided to flip them over. Santana let out a moan in response to the swift action. Santana hugged Brittany's back. Their kisses became slow and sensual. Both never kissed anyone like this. The kisses were tender and gentle. It felt like love. Brittany felt warmth all over her body. Santana felt guilty.

Santana flipped them over again and detached their lips. She looked away and got off of Brittany's lap.

"What's wrong?" Brittany said a little concerned.

"We need to stop," Santana was beginning to get emotional. She didn't want to stop, but her guilt was getting the best of her.

"But this feels really nice, doesn't it?" Brittany tried to persuade her to keep going.

Santana looked at Brittany's wet lips and had the urge to devour them, but her guilt pained her again.

"It does...Well...Umm...I mean not really. You're a... girl, I… I don't know. I just can't." Santana was trying to hide back the tears. She never felt so painfully confused before.

"Why are you getting so upset, Honey?" Brittany said sweetly. It's not like they didn't use pet names before.

"Don't call me that," Santana said bitingly.

"We're best friends you can tell me anything. So what's wrong?" Brittany didn't understand how they could go from tender kisses to being hostile.

"It's all wrong. We shouldn't be doing this. We are girls and we are friends. We shouldn't be doing this," Santana answered.

"Is that how you really feel, because I wasn't getting that at all from the past hour." Brittany struck a nerve in Santana.

Santana started to cry.

"Oh, Baby. Don't…" Brittany cooed.

Brittany couldn't really explain what happened next. She just started kissing Santana's face all over; her cheeks, her nose, her chin, everywhere but her mouth. Brittany felt the tears moisten her lips as she kept kissing and kissing and kissing.

Brittany kept showering her with affection, but Santana continued to cry. Brittany didn't know what to do. Santana looked like she needed a hug. So, Brittany decided to pull back the comforter and sheets on her bed and have Santana get under the covers with her. Santana allowed her to. Santana felt limp and weak.

They cuddled under the covers. As kids they would do this on rainy days, or when one of them felt sad or hurt. It always did the trick.

Santana shook as she continued to cry.

Brittany could hear in the background _"A whole new world, A dazzling place I never knew, But when I'm way up here it's crystal clear, That now I'm in a whole new world with you."_

Brittany stroked Santana's back, it seemed to relax her.

"Santana, are you okay? Please tell me why you are crying," Brittany whispered.

"I'm confused," Santana sniffled.

"About?" Brittany whispered with sympathy.

"Everything." Santana just wasn't in the mood to go into detail.

"That's alright, we all get unsure about ourselves at one time or another. We'll get through this," said Brittany encouragingly.

"What is this?" Santana said in a raspy voice.

"Two friends talking with their tongues super close?"

Santana laughed.

"Just promise me this stays here in this room. No one can know. And we can't do anything affectionate in school." Santana said in all seriousness.

"That's good with me. I pinky promise," Brittany agreed. They linked pinkies.

"A kiss to swear on it?" Brittany proposed.

"Ok" said Santana inching closing to Brittany's mouth. They shared a soft and tender kiss.


	5. I Should Be That Kind Of Cheerleader

It was a typical Monday morning at McKinley High. Students were arriving to school and socializing. Santana was by her locker, surrounded by her group of friends: popular cheerleaders. Santana's friends were laughing at inside jokes from their weekend of partying and making faces at the losers walking by and also making sexy faces at the football players. Santana felt out of the loop. She hasn't been to a party in awhile, because she has been spending all of her spare time with make up for her silence at every joke, Santana would terrorize the losers walking by making sure her friends were watching while she did it. It helped her feel like she still belonged to their group.

"Nice one Santana, I think you made that girl cry!" Quinn Fabray laughed. The others joined in and gave high-fives to Santana.

But there was another thing separating her from the other girls, Santana didn't have a guy. Finn was Quinn's, Mike was Tina's, Azimo was Mikayla's, and Puck had something going on with just about every popular hot girl. Puck was formerly Santana's, but now that was totally in the past. She felt paranoid that someone would figure out why that dissolved: Brittany.

Usually Puck would come up behind her and whisper a sexy complement in her ear about her boobs or the way her uniform accentuated her ass, but instead she had someone different come up behind her: Brittany.

The blonde snuck up on her and whispered "Hey" in her ear. She felt butterflies in her stomach, like how she should have felt about Puck, but never had. She shook it off and responded with a cold "Hi."

Brittany had the feeling Santana wasn't excited to see her. Brittany, trying to prove her feeling wrong, she tried to grab Santana's hand. It wasn't unusual for them to hold hands in the hallway, they have always done it before. Santana rejected the gesture and wrapped her free hand around her single binder.

"What the hell? Are you mad at me?" Brittany whispered in a confused tone. She thought they had a good night yesterday. Santana seem to have enjoyed herself.

Santana didn't say a word. What she did was fast walk to the girl's bathroom in the Science hallway that was known for being completely empty in the morning and Brittany followed her.

"You're breaking the rules," Santana said angrily.

"No I'm not. You said that kissing at school was breaking the rules. And since when do we have defined rules?"

Brittany was right, but Santana couldn't handle it.

"I'm just really mad at you," Santana said hatefully.

"Why? I didn't do anything wrong. All I did was say "Hi" and try to hold your hand," Brittany crossed her arms.

Santana began to tear up.

"I'm sorry? Are you crying?" Brittany asked putting a hand on Santana's shoulder.

"Everything in my life is the exact opposite of what it should be. I should be going to the parties, not staying in bed all weekend with you. I should be hooking up with guys, but instead I'm hooking up with you. I should be holding a guy's hand in the morning and showing off how perfect my life being a popular cheerleader is, but instead I have you, and only you,_"_ Santana wailed.

Santana dropped her binder, purposely. Brittany bent down to pick it up for her. Santana bent down too and surprised attacked the distracted girl with a deep passionate kiss. Brittany, though taken aback, fully equaled Santana's desperate love lust. Santana released, and shook her head angry with herself. Brittany just starred with her mouth agape.

Santana pounded the tile wall with her fist and ran out of the bathroom, forgetting her binder. She was already down the hallway, so Brittany didn't even try to catch up with her. Brittany slouched against the bathroom wall. She tore a corner of a page from inside Santana's binder, and sat there for five minutes with a pencil to her chin, trying to channel the emotions she was feeling.

* * *

><p>"You forgot this." Brittany placed Santana's binder on her desk and took her seat behind Santana's. They shared first period together. Brittany expected her to turn around to thank her for returning her binder, but Santana sat still with her back faced to her.<p>

Santana opened up her binder. She found a note in it from Brittany:

_Your kisses are my favorite_

_Love, B_

Chills ran up Santana's spine. Santana raised her hand.

"Yes, Santana?" Mrs. Stevens said.

"Can I go to the nurse? I don't feel well," Santana said in a low tone.

The teacher came to her desk with a pass, "Would you like someone to walk you there?" The teacher gave a small look to Brittany.

"No, I think I will be fine going there myself."

"Okay, Dear. Feel better. The homework will be posted online," Mrs. Stevens said and averted her glare back to the black board went back to teaching _The Pythagorean Theory._

Santana got up, crumpled the note, and threw it in the trash before she left the classroom. She didn't even look at Brittany once.

Brittany felt like she had the wind knocked out of her. She had to gasp for air. She rested her head miserably on her forearm. The whole period she pretended to be taking notes, but she was really drawing broken hearts and kittens with frowns.

Once class was over, Brittany walked to the nurses office praying Santana would still be in there.

She was.

Brittany pushed back the curtain to find Santana sleeping on the plastic nurse's bed. She looked like a tan Snow White. Brittany put her hand on Santana's thy and gently gave it a shake. Santana slowly opened her eyes.

"Brittany what are you doing here?" Santana said in an alarmed whisper.

"I came to see if you were alright."

"I want to go home," Santana groaned and turned onto her side to face the wall.

"Why?"

Brittany sat on the edge of the bed. The wax paper made a crinkly sound as she sat down.

"I don't want to be here."

"I'm here," Brittany said warmly.

"Exactly."

Brittany was emotionally punched again.

"I'm your best friend," Brittany said with her heart in two.

"Really? Because the last time I checked, you are something more," Santana sighed regretfully.

"So, I thought you liked our relationship that way?" Brittany asked.

"I do, that's why I can't be here," Santana replied.

"I don't understand. If you like me, and I like you, what's the problem? Why do you want to be alone?"

"I feel alone because I like you. You are making my life more difficult than it needs to be. I want to have the normal cheerleader's life, but I can't because of what I have with you. What we do feels right at home, but I see you here too, it brings up all these _feelings_. I can't seem to manage to lead a double life, feeling the way I feel. You know I'm a different person here."

"I know, but maybe that needs to change."

"Don't even, Brittany. I worked hard for people to believe this."

"I never did. I hate the person you are while you are at school. I hardly recognize you," Brittany said truthfully.

"I don't want to talk about this here," Santana sighed.

"It's been months, you don't want to talk about this anywhere."

Brittany was fed up at this point.

"Santana, I can't deal with this anymore. One moment you are affectionate, and the next you act like you don't even know me. These mixed messages are breaking my heart. I want to be in a real relationship. One were I can hold their hand whenever I want, kiss them wherever I want, talk about feelings, and tell them how much I care without fear. I want to have that with you."

"I can't give you that," Santana replied, her heart was broken as well.

"I know."

Brittany shed a tear and left.


	6. The House Party

TRIGGER WARNING: ALMOST RAPE

"Don't you see that guy looking at you?" Quinn asked.

"What?" Brittany said sipping her drink. Her eyes were in a completely different direction, so was her attention.

Santana was dancing on the other side of the room. She was rubbing up against an intoxicated sophomore varsity cheerleader, while being eye-fucked by 'frat-boys in training' that were all around her. The music was so loud, that Quinn was basically screaming in her ear.

"Him! You see him?" Quinn pointed. Brittany looked.

On the kitchen table, there was a large keg surrounded by small liquor bottles. Red solo cups were scattered all over the surface of the table, and some were stacked decoratively. Behind all that junk, she saw a Jock who looked like an Abercrombie model. He was in the middle of laughing at some immature joke with his buddies, when he took the time to look over at Brittany and give her an alluring smile.

"He's cute, I'd go for him," Quinn said gulping down water like it was a harsh-tasting beer.

"You are aware that you are preggo?" Brittany said in hopes that the joke would get her to shut up and leave her alone. She had some jealous stalking to do. Quinn rebuffed the comment by giving her a push in his direction.

"Stop!" Brittany complained.

"You'll thank me later." Quinn winked. _Would she?_

Quinn's shove made Brittany lose sight of Santana.

* * *

><p>"You're in my Algebra class aren't you?"<p>

Oh great, it was Chase Crawford's stunt double.

"I think so…"

Brittany honestly didn't even know, and she couldn't care less. She tried to look preoccupied and disinterested.

"I saw you looking at me over there with your blonde pregnant friend, I bet that tragedy happened at a party similar to this one. Except she chose a guy who had no idea what he was doing. You can trust that I do. Can I get you another drink, maybe one that could ensure me a fun night?"

He pursed his lips and put his bulky arm around her like she was some carnival prize.

"How about no," Brittany said sliding herself out of his hold.

"Why so tense, babe? Last time I checked, you have a reputation for having a _good_ time." He faced Brittany and gave her a look-over.

That was the stupidest rumor ever, yeah she kissed a lot of guys, but the truth is Brittany is a virgin.

Brittany wanted to punch him in the gut and look for a place to vomit, but everything changed when she suddenly made eye contact with Santana. Her attitude went from disgusted to seductive. She realized that she had found a perfect opportunity to make Santana jealous.

This could work.

Brittany put down her drink and pushed him up against the wall next to the stairs. Santana watched as she kissed him. Brittany ripped her lips from his and grabbed his hand and hurried up the stairs with him trailing behind like he just woke up from a coma.

_**Brittany's Point of View**_

He asked me to wait in the hallway, while he snooped around trying to find us an empty room. All I could think about was if Santana knew where I was and whom I was with. I hope she noticed. I bet she is so pissed, at least I hope she is.

"Hey!" He loudly whispered, signaling me to a room.

It was the hostess's room. I knew we shouldn't be there, I didn't even want to be there, but I got myself into this and now I have to endure what's ever about to happen.

He grabbed my shoulders, bringing me closer to him. He was so tall that I was on my tippy toes to meet him in a sloppy kiss. He backed up, leading me to the bed. He sat down, and I straddled him. I felt dirty-sexy, like an escort.

I'm on top and in control.

It feels forced, but I kept moving my mouth against his to prove something— not to me, but to him.

While making out with him I instinctually tried to cup his breast as if he were a woman. He broke the kiss and gave me a weird look, only to continue again like nothing had happened. I place my hands on either side of his head pressing into the bed. I allowed him to shove his tongue deeper into my mouth. It felt gross. I wasn't enjoying myself at all.

He began to grind into my core. I felt his cock rubbing against me every thrust. It was humungous and intriguing, but I had no desire to see it.

This situation made me have flashbacks to all the times Santana and I were engaged in similar motions. I even started to envision her face in place of his, and it made me more comfortable to continue.

After a while I could feel myself lose the power in this encounter.

He reached down and started to undo his belt. He was so fast that he already had his zipper down before I could even wrap my mind around what was happening. I saw the head of his cock poke out of his boxers. A rush of adrenaline starting pumping in my veins and something in my mind told me to run. So I did.

"Hey, where are you going? I have protection!" He screamed after me.

"I need to go. I'm sorry I can't do this," I calmly said looking back at him struggling to open the door. He locked it. That bastard locked it. I get that he wanted privacy, but this only makes my escape harder. He yanked my wrist to come back to bed with him, before I could twist the knob and gain my freedom.

"Don't be afraid, you won't end up like Quinn if that's what you are scared of!" he said wrapping his arms around me.

I could feel his breath hot down my neck. I tried to plant my feet into the ground and move in the opposite direction, but he overpowered me.

"No! I really don't want to!" I shouted. What is his deal?

Without warning, he threw me to the bed and grabbed at my shirt.

"No! No! No!" I repeated. I couldn't believe that he wouldn't listen to me.

"Why are you making this so hard? When they said you were so easy!" He said darkly, pinning me immobile.

I let out a shriek. Someone had to have heard that. I desperately hoped so.

His hand restrained me from speaking, while he tried to get my limbs under control. He began to rip off my jeans, managing to get them half way down. It was all he needed to do to get to my sex. My yells were muffled but still as aggressive. He couldn't cover my mouth for long, because I bit his hand.

"Uhh!" He breathed and shook me the more.

"Help!" I screamed as loud as I possibly could.

His hand was dripping blood on my chest. I could feel it ooze into my exposed cleavage.

There was a pounding at the door.

I heard a fierce cry saying, "Let me in! Now! Open this door. I _will _call the cops!"

He shushed me. All was quiet for 2 seconds.

The pounding on the door persisted.

"I know you're in there, and I'm coming in!" The beastly voice cried.

Two loud thuds and the door busted open slamming against the wall. It was Karofsky.

"Dude, What the fuck are you doing? Get the fuck off her, and get the fuck out of here before I call the cops and have your ass arrested!" said Karofsky yanking him off of me. The large herculean pushed the Jock to the ground and kicked him in the groin, then followed up with three punches, that were bound to do some damage. The abuser let out a cry of intense pain.

Santana was in the doorway the whole time cursing in Spanish. Santana along with Karofsky yanked the Jock off the rug and tossed him out the door. Karofsky escorted the monster off the premises, leaving me alone in the room with Santana.

Santana without any hesitation came to my side, and yelled in horror, "You're bleeding!"

She put her hand to my chest searching for the source of the blood, like someone trying to find a bullet wound.

"It's not mine, it's his! I bit his hand!" I said hysterically.

Santana looked me over. She could see that my pants were down, and my black thong was exposed. My shirt was in threads somewhere, and my white bra was covered in fresh scarlet blood. She was crying, and so was I.

"Do you need me to call for help? Were you raped?" she blubbered.

I looked down still in shock. "No, I wasn't. I'm okay, you two came in before it got to that point."

I began to weep uncontrollably. Her closeness and comfort added to my tears. I didn't know how to feel. Was I happy to see her or heartbroken that it had to be this way?

"It's alright, you're safe now," she rocked me back and forth and hugged me. Her heart was racing, and her embrace was wet, as if she had been sweating profusely. She wrapped my body in the bed sheet, and put my arm around her neck and lifted me like a Grecian hero would their damsel. She carried me all the way to her car and buckled me in.

I didn't know what to say. I could hardly even think. I wanted to wake up and realize this had all been a nightmare. I didn't know what to say to Santana. I wanted to thank her, but I couldn't think of how to say it with out it sounding like I was making a confession of my undying love.

She was driving so fast. It's a mystery to me why she didn't get pulled over.

The car stopped. I recognized the bushes, and the walkway. My vision was impaired; not because of the alcohol that was in my system, but because of the panic that took over my whole body.

It was Santana's house, a place I've been to many times before. But it looked different. Everything looked different. Santana looked different, the stairs looked different, and her room looked different. Maybe I was in a dream, but the scary this is: I knew it wasn't.


	7. Something Inside Me

Brittany was resting on Santana's bed with a warm compress on her forehead. It was half past midnight, well beyond her curfew. She hadn't looked in a mirror since the attack, but she could feel that her lips, jaw, and neck were swollen. She lifted up the sleep shirt Santana had dressed her in, and saw that there were some red marks on her chest and ribs. The injuries combined with her drunkenness paralyzed her to the bed. She couldn't move, let alone get up and leave.

Santana wanted to notify the authorities about the assault but concluded she wouldn't want to get the others arrested for underage drinking. Also She and Karofsky had assaulted the Jock as well, so she didn't want that to backfire on her if she made case against him.

Santana played the role of Brittany's nurse; giving her sips of water, two Aspirins and reapplying a warm compress to her forehead every ten minutes. Santana was giving her the most tender and attentive care, but she was stern and uptight.

They hadn't talked since they've arrived at Santana's home.

"How did you know I was in trouble?" Brittany broke the silence. Santana hesitated indicating she was in no mood to talk.

"I didn't."

Brittany could sense that Santana was lying.

"Then where were you while I was upstairs?"

"Where I was." Santana didn't want to elaborate.

"Tell me. Where were you?" Brittany said more forcefully.

"Outside the door," Santana surrendered.

Brittany didn't know how she should take that bit of information.

"This is going to sound strange," Santana said, "but something inside me told me to follow you. I knew I was overstepping so many boundaries, but I just knew that you were in danger for some reason. I could almost hear you in my mind yelling for help."

"That's because you probably did hear me yelling for help. I screamed a couple times, before he silenced me with his hand."

Santana winced like she was in pain.

Santana continued, "While I was outside the door I couldn't hear anything because the music was too loud, but once I heard the door desperately trying to be opened I immediately went to Karofsky for help. I never ran so fast in my life. I was so afraid that I wouldn't get the door open in time..."

"In time… before he raped me," Brittany said completing her thought. Santana wasn't going to say it. She would never say it out loud.

"Don't," Santana clenched her fist to her heart. Brittany took the hand that rested against Santana's heart and put it in her own.

"I'm beyond grateful that it didn't happen, but I don't regret anything that happened."

"Are you insane? Maybe I should get you to a hospital!" Santana said in anger, then let out a painful sigh.

"No, hear me out. I learned something that maybe I wouldn't have realized any other way. In that room, before it even turned violent, I realized that I never wanted to be touched by a man, or anyone for that matter, unless it was you. In order for me to do anything with him, I had to pretend it was you."

"I'd never hurt you," Santana cut in.

"I know that! That's not the point I'm making! Are you even listening to what I'm saying? I love you! But if you want to know the truth you are hurting me. You not wanting to be with me, because you are afraid of who you are, hurts me everyday," Brittany flinched in pain. Her head was throbbing.

"Don't over exert yourself, you need your rest." Santana slowly got to her feet from sitting next to Brittany on her bed.

"Where are you going?" Brittany asked. She wasn't finished telling her half of what she wanted.

"I'm calling your parents. They need to know where you are; before they start to worry something worse happened to you, than what already happend. I would ask them if they could take you home, but it's much too late now. You can stay here tonight. I'll be right back."

Brittany didn't protest, she knew Santana was being responsible. While she waited, she thought of what to say to Santana when she returned.

Santana returned and sat in the rocking chair in the corner of her room, trying to sleep, thinking Brittany wasn't awake.

"I'm awake, Santana. Come here." Santana sighed and sat on the edge of the bed near Brittany's feet. "No, closer." Brittany demanded. "Santana, I never got to say thank you. Thank you." She said with pure sincerity.

"You're welcome, now go to sleep," Santana diffused the moment.

"I won't let you avoid this anymore, I said that I loved you. I love you, Santana."

Santana inhaled deeply, like a doctor would before he told a patient they had cancer. "You're saying this now as a reaction, or a coping mechanism, because I saved you from a scary situation. I'm your hero. I get it. And I understand it's provoking a lot of intense feelings, but in a week, when the reality of the situation sets in, you're going to see that you don't love me love me. You love me for being there for you when you needed it. You're just going too far with your with your gratitude."

"That's not true. I loved you before you saved me, not because you saved me. The truth is, the only reason I got into that situation with that guy is because I was trying to make you jealous."

"So this was my fault?" Santana heart stopped.

"No! Don't you dare think that! Santana, I love you! And that thing inside you is not intuition but it's the part of you that's bonded to me. You can't convince me otherwise. The way you reacted on the scene proved everything to me."

Brittany tried to pull her in for a passionate kiss, but Santana refused.

"Why?" Brittany pleaded. She was tearing up.

"This is why," Santana paused. "I don't want you running into my arms, because you had one traumatizing experience with a guy. Nor do I want to be with you when you are so vulnerable. You think you love me but you are in some heightened state of emotion, and your mind is trying to replace fear, flight, and anxiety with the better emotion: love. Yes, I saved you, but I don't want the reason you want to be with me because I'm your hero, and you feel indebted to me. It's not real." Santana said trying to talk sense into Brittany.

"Yes this is! Are you telling me that these few months haven't been real? The kiss in the school bathroom, our frequent heavy petting sessions, my note, my voicemails, my texts, all of those are not 'real'? I don't know about you, but for me this has always been real. Even from the first time we met in the sandbox, I knew you were the one. What happened today was another example of how real this is, and instead of this making us closer, you are using this disaster to push me further away by labeling me 'damaged', and saying that I shouldn't trust my feelings because I'm in a weakened state. You fabricate everything into reasons we shouldn't be together, because that's what you have to do to hide from the truth."

Brittany started to hysterically cry.

"What truth? What truth!" Santana screamed at her.

"That you love me too!"

Brittany without any restrain mashed her lips against Santana's and pulled her on top of her. The pressure of Santana's body against her bruised ribs was excruciating, but she fought through it, converting all the pain into an amorous embrace.

After slow lazy kisses, Santana confessed, "I don't want to lie anymore. I've tried and I can't." Her eyes were dark, "Brittany, I'm in love with you."


	8. Better than a Dream

Brittany and Santana laid on Santana's bed, face-to-face, under the covers, gazing into each other's eyes with a love-struck grin. Their bodies and emotions kept them warm on a cold March night. The lights were out. The room glowed with the light of the moon. They lay silent. The touch of their hands expressed everything that words could not.

"Be with me," Brittany proposed, playing with Santana's disheveled hair. Santana blinked, and looked down and back up at her. She gave a warm look into crystal blue eyes. She tilted her head and gave Brittany a tender kiss.

"Is that a yes?" Brittany hoped. She was not sure what that kiss implied."It is," said Santana hugging Brittany close.

"Really, Sanny?" Brittany didn't know if she had already fallen asleep, and this was a just apart of a dream she had dreamt so many times before. "Tell me this isn't a dream," Brittany sighed.

"It feels like one doesn't it?" Santana's eyes had a white shimmer, Brittany swears she could see the moon reflecting in Santana's eyes. "I always thought that being gay would be a continuous nightmare, but now that I accept who I am and have someone as perfect as you, it feels a little too good to be true."

"I think you are better than a dream. When I go to sleep I will have you, and when I wake up you will still be here. That's more than even the best dreams could ever offer."

Brittany's words touched something deep within Santana.

Their lips embraced softly and slowly. Holding the touch for minutes just to breath each other in. They feel asleep in each other's arms, it was a perfect end to the best and worst day of their lives.

_[The next day; William McKinley High School parking lot]_

The whole school was sectioned into their socializing clicks in the parking lot before school. It was a sunny day, not a cloud in the sky. A day that reminded everyone that Spring was on its way.

[A car door slammed]

The cheerleaders and the Jocks stopped all their conversations and antics to look at who was coming out of a brand new silver Jeep Wrangler, that was parked in the most visible spots in the school parking lot.

"Is that Santana Lopez?" A cheerleader asked.

Santana got out of the drivers side, wearing a dark denim jacket over her cheer uniform with black Ray Ban sunglasses. She sassily walked to the passenger's side to open the door.

To the crowd of staring people, all they could see was Santana taking the hand of a girl with long porcelain legs and blonde hair, because the silver door covered the rest of her body.

"And is that Brittany S. Pierce?" the same cheerleader asked the rest of the stunned squad.

"Uh-huh," another girl replied.

Everyone for the past month thought they weren't friends anymore. They hadn't been seen talking in school, they stopped sharing lockers, they both hung out with different people and they would sit on the opposite sides of the cafeteria. It didn't make any sense. Their peers couldn't believe their eyes that they were now riding to school together; only serious couples would do that. In a small town like Lima, Ohio it wasn't a meaningless gesture to pick someone up in the morning for school, it practically signifies you are "married".

Santana kissed Brittany's cheek as she slammed the door. The blonde wrapped one arm around Santana's waist and held her backpack on the other shoulder. They walked in unison towards the school, smiling at each other.

A girl wearing a sweater, dark rimmed glasses, and a crucifix necklace yelled at them "I'll pray for you!"

Santana gave her a devilish smile, and continued on what seemed to be the longest walk of her life.

"Is this how you wanted to come out?" Brittany whispered in Santana's ear.

Santana had a wide grin, "I couldn't think of any other way."

They held hands and walked into the building. They could hear the chatter and whispers behind them. Santana never felt freer. She couldn't believe how brave and powerful she felt.

Santana kissed Brittany on the mouth once they settled at their, now shared, locker.

"They're all staring!" Brittany said giggling.

"If I saw two hot girls kiss in the hallway I'd look too," Santana said slyly.

[After school; Santana's house]

"You do realize we are out to the whole school?" Brittany was laying on her side, propping her head up with her bent arm. "Why are you not the slightest bit fazed?" She gestured with her free hand. Santana lay there too, mirroring Brittany's exact position.

Santana grabbed her hand, and let out a sigh of accomplishment. "I stopped caring about what others thought of me."

"Just like that?" Brittany snapped her fingers.

"Remember when I sang to you, Landslide? The lyrics 'children get older, I'm getting older too' it basically means that I'm maturing. Your almost rape, knocked some sense into me. I want to be with you, in the way you described in the nurse's office. I've accepted that I love you, and I want nothing more than to spend every moment with you, as long as you'll have me around. I don't want to waste anymore time, today was my first step." Santana took Brittany's hand into her own.

Brittany cupped her face and said "I want you forever."

They laid a delicate kiss on each other's lips. As they pulled away they left an inch difference between their lips.

"Look how far we've come," Santana whispered.

Brittany's lips curled into a smile, "No, babe. Look how far you've come. I'm so proud of you."

"No, but you too. I know I'm not the only one in this relationship that has felt pressured to be a certain way, deny feelings, or have trouble accepting what is."

"Well sure. I was hesitant at first to make a move on you, only because I was afraid you didn't want it. I knew I wanted it deep down, but it seems like this whole time I've been trying to get you to admit to me how you felt, not the other way around."

"But, I thought we both stumbled into this?" Santana said shocked by Brittany's confession.

"I've always felt this sort of tension between us way before we even started hooking up," Brittany admitted.

"You felt that too?" Santana sighed in relief and smiled.

"Wait, you felt that as well?" Brittany laughed. She perked up on the bed now sitting with her knees bent.

"Well, yeah! Every time we had a sleepover I would watch you as you slept, not in a creepy way, but I loved the way you looked, like Sleeping Beauty. Also every time we would watch a movie, the way the screen lit up your face, I couldn't help but obsess over how beautiful you looked. My brain would nag me to kiss you, and I would be so frustrated that I couldn't," Santana confessed.

"Oh my God! Me too! Remember that one time I practically kissed you by accident? After that mistake, I couldn't get you out of my mind. It drove me nuts!" Brittany recalled.

"Same here!" said Santana knowing exactly what Brittany was referring to.

"Oh my God, this is the best. It's almost sad, how we tortured each other so much back in the day," Brittany laughed.

"What? You still torture me by not going passed second base, you little tease!" Santana jabbed playfully.

"I'm waiting for the right moment," Brittany was getting vulnerable and sentimental.

"For me to take your v-card?" Santana interjected.

"No, for me to give it to you." Brittany softly spoke.


	9. Lovemaking

"I really want to make this special for you," said Santana holding her girlfriend close.

"Us," Brittany emphasized, "You never had sex with a girl before, so this is really both of our first time in a sense, even though you are not a virgin, it's kind of like you are one."

"Yeah, you're right. We've gotten close to doing the deed, but I guess it hasn't been right until now. And after all we've been through, I want to make this the night of our lives," Santana said adoringly.

Brittany's home was quite. Her parents were on a spring trip as a couple, leaving Brittany the house. They both weren't out to their parents yet, but Brittany's had their suspicions. They, unknowingly, were pretty much inviting Santana to give their daughter the honeymoon treatment for the weekend. And it began Friday night, the girls were lying on Brittany's made bed, fully clothed, further discussing how they wanted their lovemaking to go.

"How do you want to start?" Brittany asked.

Santana thought for a while. "I first want to start by telling you that I'm in love with you, Brittany Susan Pierce. And I want to show you tonight how much I do…" she gave Brittany a soft kiss, "I… I need you to promise me that you will tell me if we need to stop, or if I'm hurting you, or if you want me to be gentler or faster, or simply whatever it is just let me know as it happens and I promise to do the same. Okay?"

"I promise. I love you more than you know," Brittany leaned in for a gentle kiss. Her nerves were already getting to her, and she could feel the sweat on her skin, even though they haven't even started.

A few moments later…

The only noise that could be heard in the room was the ceiling fan and the sound of kissing. Santana topped the taller girl, taking control as if she actually knew what she was doing. She was even more nervous than the blonde, but she couldn't show it for Brittany's sake. Her thoughts were practically racing even faster than her heart beat.

Santana broke away from the salty-sweet kiss to look down at her love. The lust in Brittany's eyes was undeniable. Her hurried breathing made her boobs look even bigger than Santana had originally thought. Brittany without saying a word urged Santana to start undressing her. Santana got the message, and began by pulling the hem of the other girl's tank top with both hands, successfully removing the item. She laid a soft kiss to Brittany's lips. Then, she pulled back to take in the sight of a naked abdomen with two cute moles around the naval. She loved Brittany's outie. She lowered her body and face to kiss the marks of beauty and sexily trailed kisses up her chest planting the last one on her sternum, ever so close to the two mounds of flesh she was eager to reveal. She breathed onto Brittany's neck and sucked on the skin there. Brittany let out a semi-fake moan to let Santana know that she wanted to speed up the pace of this experience. Santana's final kisses to Brittany's neck signified her agreement to that.

Santana without any hesitation, and with Brittany's help by lifting her back off the bed, unclasped the white lacey bra letting it fall from Brittany's shoulders. Santana threw it carelessly somewhere in the room.

Brittany's nipples were two small circles of a light shade of pink that came to hard erect points. She didn't have the largest boobs, but to Santana they were perfect in every way. Brittany's breasts were so soft under Santana's loving touch, and not to mention, very sensitive. Every swipe across her nipples would elicit a whimper of delight. Brittany once moaned in displeasure when Santana sucked a little too hard on one. Santana apologized, rubbing it with her thumb to sooth it while she started pleasuring the other side with her mouth in a more careful and sensual manner. After what seemed to be a long time, almost awkwardly long, Santana kissed her way back to Brittany's waiting mouth.

Santana moaned into every kiss.

"I want to see _you_, now," Brittany huffed out. Santana agreed. Brittany removed Santana's top quickly, revealing a leopard print bra that fit Santana's body and personality so well. "You are _so_ hot," Brittany said in a sex-laden tone.

"I swear I forgot I was wearing this one. I really did want to put on something simpler and less, I don't know, porn star..."

"Well, it doesn't really matter when all I want to see is what's underneath it," Brittany winked.

Santana gave her a warm hug, like she couldn't believe she is with someone so unbelievably perfect. Brittany rubbed up and down Santana's back soothingly, and after a couple strokes she felt the confidence to unclasp the garment. Santana felt the still air on her naked chest, and the gaze of her girlfriend. Brittany's mouth was slightly open as if she was looking at a beautiful sunset. Santana was more nervous to show her naked chest than Brittany was evidently. Because before Brittany could even make a move she blocked her view by placing one of her hands on each breast, covering them from Brittany's gaze as she laid on her back, resting her head on Brittany's pillow. Brittany straddled Santana, and put her hands over Santana's wrists to gently remove them so she could see what they were hiding, again. She would never have guessed that Santana would be reluctant to remove her hands. That was certainly a surprise.

"I'm a little self-conscious about the scars below my breasts from my surgery and also the stretch marks I got from the enhancement. I've never shown my breasts post-surgery to anyone but my doctors. Sorry if I'm killing the mood right now, but… ugh. Umm… I'm scared of what you are going to think," Santana explained.

"Baby, just remove your hands and you will see what I think."

Santana waited a couple seconds and then finally put her hands to her sides; a sign of ultimate trust and surrender. Her eyes were a little watery. Brittany was so proud of her. She congratulated Santana's bravery with a soft kiss. After Santana felt completely at ease, Brittany took in the sight, and examined the naked skin. They were large shapely breasts, with dark brown nipples; sort of like Hershey's Kisses. Underneath each breast were 3-inch faded, but noticeable scars. Brittany cupped each breast. They felt harder than hers, but somewhat natural. On the top of Santana's breast she could see several very small lines, which must be the stretch marks Santana told her about. She looked into Santana's eyes, and then bent her head to methodically kiss each tiny stretch mark. Not one went unkissed. Then she made her way to the scars, lifting up each breast a little. She ran her tongue over the length of each scar and covered the wet lines she made with tiny pecks. Then she open-mouth kissed each nipple, leaving them wet and cooled by the air.

"I love every inch of you, even the parts you don't love or think aren't beautiful," Brittany said with absolute sincerity.

Santana wiped the tears that hung to her lower lashes and drew Brittany in for one of the most emotional kisses and embraces she has ever given her.

Brittany continued, "I'll tell you a secret too: I'm really scared to show you my bottom half. Well yeah it's because no one has seen me there, but I kind of forgot to shave a little bit. I mean I did shave, like, last week, but I just don't want you to get disgusted if I'm not totally bald."

Santana laughed a little bit. "Don't worry babe, as long as you don't have a dick down there, I will be more than fine. A little hair actually really turns me on."

"Really?" Brittany replied with a little smile.

"Yeah," Santana assured her.

Brittany gave her a hug, totally forgetting that they were both topless for a second, because the feeling of their naked breasts pressed up against each other's was nothing short of erotic. Brittany rubbed Santana's back, knowing how much she likes it, and Santana ran her fingers through Brittany's silky hair. They laid on their sides facing each other, legs intertwined. Brittany's hands rested on Santana's jean-covered ass while they kissed. They stayed there sucking on each other's lips, massaging tongues, and switching angles every couple of minutes. Santana's hand slowly slid down the other girl's stomach finally making her home over Brittany's clad pubic area. She rubbed up and down, showing her readiness advance their level of intimacy. Santana then reached into her own jeans just to see how wet she was. She was soaking. Brittany's eyes widened at the sight of her girlfriend's hand in her pants masturbating herself. Santana pulled her hand out. Brittany could see the shiny liquid on Santana's fingers. Brittany was absolutely ready to get it on, and so was Santana apparently. Brittany began unbuttoning her jeans.

"No," Santana stopped her. "Can I?" she asked.

"Yes, please," Brittany smiled. Santana pulled down the zipper and slid the jeans down Brittany's long creamy white legs. Santana focused her eyes on Brittany's light blue bikini-styled underwear. She could see an oval-shaped stain from a mixture of sweat and Brittany's arousal. Brittany did not even look down. If she did, she would have died of embarrassment. Santana rubbed the wet patch and blew on it so Brittany could feel what she had done to her panties.

Brittany gasped at the realization.

"Well let's see how you are!" she said trying to even out the humiliation.

She unbuttoned Santana's jeans with her pale fingers and managed to push them down all the way so they could easily be kicked off. They were thoughtlessly tossed somewhere in the room joining both of their bra's and Brittany's jeans. Santana had black panties on, so Brittany couldn't see if Santana's wetness soaked through, but when she felt it it was warm and slippery.

They masturbated each other over their underwear, slowly going from the top of the waistband to deep between the other's thighs. They were nowhere close to orgasm, but it still felt really good. It was an easy first step for both of them. They both let out exaggerated moans trying to provoke the other to make the next move. They both didn't budge. Brittany stopped her motions.

"What do you want to do?" Brittany asked looking to Santana to take control.

"How about I do you first, and then you can have your way with me when I'm finished, or more like when you finish." She giggled trying to lighten the mood.

"Could we try to get each other off at the same time?"

"That's a little complicated, Britt. I don't want to try to scissor or 69 yet."

"What the hell is that?" Brittany said with confusion. _"_Don't tell me that I know even less than I already thought I did," She thought to herself, feeling more hopeless.

"Well, I don't have to explain those positions to you now, so let's just keep it simple."

"Okay. Fine I want you to do me first, since I have no idea what I'm doing. Not one idea." Brittany didn't say it in a defeated tone, but she said it in an accepting manner, asking Santana to take the reins as the more experienced individual.

"Well, first we are going to have to get you out of those," she said pointing to Brittany's panties.

"That I know," Brittany smiled and let Santana hook her fingers in the waistband. Santana carefully peeled them off and dropped them beside the bed. Immediately she was introduced to a triangle-shaped patch of tiny blond curls that met in a divide of pale flesh, since Brittany's legs were closed. Santana straddled Brittany's lower thighs and moved up so her clothed core was covering the beautiful sight while she pressed her chest flush against Brittany's. They met in a natural opened-mouthed kiss, their tongues showing so much love. Brittany's heart was completely open. "I'm ready," she whispered.

Santana knew she could do this. She felt this newly given certainty, like divine intervention, or more like adrenaline and her carnal instincts taking over. She gave Brittany a rough peck, showing her new found confidence. She decided it would be best for her to get off the bed and reposition Brittany.

"Brittany, scoot further up on the bed," Santana ordered.

Brittany took a pillow and rested her head on it right near the headboard. Her legs were still tightly pressed together.

"I know you are nervous, but you are going to need to spread your legs so I can lie on the bed too. Don't move— I'll do it for you," Santana said coming closer to the bed. She put her hands on Brittany's thighs. "You know I love you, no matter what," Santana was trying to comfort her.

"I know, I know." Brittany's face was beet-red.

Santana moved the other girl's legs apart. Everything was revealed to her: beautiful medium-sized pink lips that had darker edges, and a small clitoris that poked out at the top of the lips. She could see Brittany's wetness coating the whole pink area.

"You are breath-taking," an awestruck Santana said.

She kissed the triangular shaped area of hair, feeling the warmth of Brittany's sex radiating on her chin. She also smelled a new scent, a musky and mouth-watering smell. Santana tentatively with one hand, palm facing down, stroked the tender pink flesh up and down lightly. She looked up at Brittany to gauge her reaction.

When their eyes met, Brittany shyly asked, "You're not going to use your mouth now are you?" Santana kept stroking her with her hand.

"Do you want me to?" Santana asked ready for anything.

"I bet it would feel amazing, but I want your mouth up here," Brittany said referring to her mouth

"Okay," Santana said dreamily.

Santana moved up on the bed, hand still steadily caressing the girl, but with a little more pressure than before. They slowly and sensually kissed while Santana found the blonde's clit and rubbed it in slow circles. Brittany's breathing increased. Santana stimulated more of her vagina, by flattening her hand, stroking the whole area. She felt Brittany's pussy lips under the pads of her fingers; they felt so soft and delicate. She took two of her fingers—middle and ring— and massaged the section over her entrance. After a while, she moved down on the bed so her upper half could be between Brittany's legs, the rest of Santana's body daggled off the bed. Her head was inches away from Brittany's center, viewing her workings.

Santana parted Brittany's folds wide with one hand and held it like that. The stretching caused Brittany's clit to be more prominently visible. She had the desire to kiss it or flick it with her tongue but she already agreed she wouldn't. So instead she used her free hand's thumb to stimulate it. Brittany cried out in pleasure.

"Like that, baby?" Santana said looking at the girl whose face was, no exaggeration, tomato-red. Santana's thumb worked her clit even faster, knowing that Brittany was getting so much pleasure from it. Brittany took a large purple teddy bear that was on her nightstand and buried her face in its tummy, to muffle her embarrassingly loud screams. After an exceptionally loud scream, Brittany's pussy began dripping warm liquid from her opening. In response, Santana coated her index finger in the lubricant and slowly dipped her finger in the cave of tight muscles. She was only two inches in when Brittany let out a guttural moan.

"You need to relax your muscles as much as you can, baby."

Santana slid in until she was knuckle deep, and held it there. Her finger was being strangled.

"Babe, get your head out of that teddy and prop yourself up on the pillow so you can look at me," Santana kindly demanded. Her finger was still held in place as she felt her lover's body move up slightly. Santana kissed her clit, disobeying Brittany's wishes. Brittany didn't care anymore, Santana could have done just about anything and she would have gone along with it. Brittany loosened up around Santana's finger in this new position. So Santana continued.

In and out.

In and out.

Over and over and over again.

The actions made eargasmic-squishing noises. Santana's finger explored the cavern she couldn't see with her eyes. She felt small irregular ridges, bumpy sections, and smooth sections, much like her own felt. She pressed down, stretching Brittany while she moved in and out.

Brittany honestly felt like she had something much larger than an index finger pounding her. It hurt a little, but it was a good hurt. She made comments like "faster!", "yeah right there!", "that feels so fucking good!" along with unintelligible moans and grunts.

Brittany squirmed and then arched her back, and grabbed onto the sheets on either side of her. She was gasping for air and emitted any sound that could come out of her. Santana knew she was close.

Brittany couldn't say she had ever masturbated before. Yes, she would admit to touching herself, but always in a exploratory manner, never with the intent to create mind-blowing orgasms. In fact, she never had an orgasm before. She's only felt tingles and twitches, but never any form of release.

Santana was still working her index finger in and out of her, when she starts to feel this building sensation in the pit of her stomach.

Santana felt that her finger was being clenched, and a pushing sensation. "I guess I could never have fitted a second finger in her. She is so tight. I probably would have torn her hymen if I had. I know that's eventually going to happen, but at least her first time isn't a bloody mess like mine was..." Santana thought.

Brittany let out a high-pitched moan. Her chest was heaving. Santana felt these pulsing sensations around her finger, along with more liquid. Santana pulled out, and examined her finger, it had a wrinkly look—that's how long they were going for. She put her finger in her mouth, feeling curious. It was different than any taste she had ever tasted, but it was a pleasant taste, like thick salt water.

Brittany saw Santana tasting 'her' on her finger. The sight alone would make her come, but she was totally spent, nevertheless, it was the hottest thing she had ever seen. "If you like your finger so much, you can have some more," Brittany said with her legs spread, humping the air a little bit.

"Wow she's basically waving her pussy at me," Santana thought.

Santana accepted the invitation, and lowered her head to lick up the glistening slit. After running her tongue over the whole vagina several times, she tongued Brittany's juicy hole, lapping up all Brittany had given. Santana savored each tongue-full like she would a spoonful of rich vanilla ice-cream. She hummed into Brittany's folds, finally latching her full lips around Brittany's clit. She sucked on it, jerking it off, giving Brittany a second orgasm. Brittany didn't even know that was possible. She was too exhausted from the first one to even vocally project anything. She may have been silent, but her body was convulsing in little tremors.

"If she doesn't stop I'm going to black out or worse have a fucking aneurysm and die." Brittany has a wild imagination, but the thought was pretty close to the truth.

Brittany, with all the strength she could muster, slid her body away from Santana's mouth, and just shook her head.

"Are you okay?" Santana said confused to why Brittany wanted to stop. Santana didn't want to stop. It was the first time she had ever tasted pussy, but she couldn't get enough of it, Brittany was highly addicting.

"Is it possible to die from sexual overload? Because that's what I feel like," Brittany said with her hand fanning her face.

Santana laughed, "But you are so delicious. I couldn't help myself." That was no exaggeration.

"It's okay. Do I not look like I enjoyed myself?" said the girl who was covered in sweat and wore a post-sex glow.

"Alright we can rest." Santana said plopping her body close to Brittany's side, looking along with her at the ceiling.


	10. Lovemaking Part II

"Thank you. That was amazing," praised Brittany giving Santana a kiss on the cheek.

"You missed," Santana laughed, connecting their mouths for a simple sweet kiss.

"I just had sex," Brittany marveled.

"Yeah," Santana replied.

"I've been imagining what it would be like to have sex from the time I first found out what sex was. Back then the only kind of sex I knew about was heterosexual sex; Penis, Vagina— you know that whole thing. I didn't even know what lesbian sex was until high school; hell, I didn't even know I was gay, until high school! But, everyone makes such a big deal about losing one's virginity. Either they lose it too young and thoughtlessly or they wait for what seems to be forever. I think I'm in the middle, because I'm young, but it seems like I've been waiting forever to be with you. I'm glad you are my first, it's everything that I wanted, no regrets. The only difference I feel is I'm even more in love with you."

"I love you. So much," Santana professed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Aw, don't cry, you are going to make me cry," said Brittany wiping away Santana's tears. "Babe, I'm still a little scared. What if I'm not as good as you were with me. I don't really know my way around a vagina— or in it," Brittany nervously laughed.

"It's okay. I'm going to be patient. Just take my panties off, and we'll figure the rest out together."

Brittany nodded, still nervous as anything. "I can do this. I want her so bad. This is just the first time. There will be many more times to get it right. Stop worrying," Brittany thought. Her hands, mind you, were quivering. Santana realizing this took Brittany's hands in her own and helped her drag her panties down her legs.

Brittany instinctually closed her eyes. Santana didn't know why. _Nerves?_ Santana propped herself up so she be in a laid-back sitting position, the same position she uses when she masturbates. It's good to start with something you know.

"You can look, I want you to," Santana encouraged Brittany.

Brittany slowly opened her eyes, but only to look at Santana's face. Santana looked so vulnerable. They were both vulnerable; naked as the day they were born.

This was so important to Brittany, so important that she couldn't look right away. To Brittany, this area that Santana beckoned her to look at held so much significance. This is the area that she will forever be acquainted with. She will show Santana her love by touching this forever. Their future children will be brought into this world from this area. It's their future. And she was meeting it for the first time.

She finally looked.

Santana had already spread her thighs. It was waiting for her. Brittany lowered her eyes. It was such a beautiful sight in the moonlight. Santana had large light brown lips, and a clitoris hiding under a hood of skin. Surrounding the whole area—the top and sides—was jet-black stubbly hair. She looked like what Brittany thought she might look like given her body type, hair color, and skin tone. Beautiful, just like the rest of Santana.

"Baby… Now I know why I was so nervous, how am I going to get that pretty little thing to orgasm?" Brittany said seductively. Santana flinched and blinked a few times.

"Umm… You could…"

Brittany didn't let Santana finish her sentence, she just dived in. Santana didn't know what got into her. She was totally caught off-guard when Brittany licked up her slit, using the flat of her tongue to spread the juices over her entire pussy. Santana looked down mesmerized by the show between her legs. She finally let her head rest against the pillow and closed her eyes, letting herself get lost in the pleasurable sensations.

Brittany lapped slowly at Santana's sex. After all of Santana's pussy was wet and massaged, Brittany sucked on one of Santana's lips and stimulated it inside her mouth. The rubbery flesh was a familiar sensation, kind of like a gummy candy. Brittany gave the other side equal treatment, and then licked the part between the lips.

Santana was in heaven. She had never been eaten out before, feeling a warm moist tongue down there made her fingers and dildo obsolete in comparison. Every stroke of Brittany's tongue made her heart beat faster and faster. And Brittany, she has a very large tongue, not widthwise but lengthwise, and, on top of that, she has really long and thin fingers that Santana couldn't wait to ride.

Brittany tongued her visible opening a couple times, making Santana radiate in pleasure.

"Britt? Can you please suck on my clit, it's throbbing for attention," Santana sexily whispered.

Brittany didn't vocally answer, but her mouth did by latching onto the enlarged blood-filled bead. She sucked and drew lazy circles, holding onto Santana's abdomen and side to keep her from moving too much.

Santana couldn't hide the fact that she was a screamer. They made a perfect couple: they both were. Moans filled the room, as Brittany kept working on her.

Brittany alternated, sometimes sucking Santana's clit and sometimes licking all the way up and down Santana's slick heat. Brittany also loved holding onto one of Santana's breasts as she worked at a rigorous pace.

Santana was coming undone rather quickly, but Brittany wanted to deny her the orgasm and drag the experience out.

So, she pulled her face away and waited for Santana to whine.

"Britt! I'm so close— Don't stop— Please Britt!" said Santana writhing.

"How many?" Brittany asked in a monotone voice.

"How many WHAT?" Santana said angrily. She needed release, and fast.

"Fingers," Brittany shot back.

"Two please," Santana requested desperately.

Brittany took her middle and ring finger and positioned them at Santana's entrance. She slid them three quarters of the way in. It felt like sticking your fingers in a warm lump of cookie dough. Brittany used her index finger and pinkie to grip into the sides surrounding Santana's vagina, right where the vagina meets Santana's inner thighs. Her palm was resting on Santana's pubic bone as she slid all the way in.

She could tell Santana masturbated frequently, since her fingers were welcomed easily into the space.(Brittany decided she would punish her later for being such a naughty girl, not inviting her to watch her fuck herself or even telling her she did.) Santana was well lubricated so Brittany's fingers could slide in and out with no difficulty. Brittany also moved her fingers up and down in order to hit other sensitive spots within Santana.

Santana must use a pretty large toy because Brittany's two fingers were hardly doing the trick. To solve this problem, Brittany added her index finger into the mix, pumping at a fast pace. The addition made Santana scream in pleasure.

Brittany was doing a good job, but Santana needed more to send her over the edge. Brittany improvised by latching her lips around Santana's clit. She began sucking, just like Santana did to her. Not a minute more and Santana was coming; more like ejaculating. Brittany felt a massive amount of liquid spray her chin and chest.

"Did you?" Brittany said unsure of what just happened. Santana was too aroused to be embarrassed that she squirted on Brittany. She kind of felt bad though, doing something sort of gross to the inexperienced girl. She couldn't help it though; And Brittany didn't looked like she minded, because once she pulled out she licked her fingers. She even stuck out her chin to Santana to show her watch she did to it, like a kid would show their Mommy something that they worked hard on.

"I know you're a mess, but could you clean me off?" Santana sexily offered.

Brittany could see Santana's come running down from her entrance in a line streaming to her asshole. She had never seen anything like it in her life. She couldn't be happier to lick it up for her.

Brittany grabbed the other girl's thighs pulling her towards her mouth. She stuck out her tongue, showing off how long it was to the girl sitting up to watch her. Santana's eyes rolled back in her head at the erotic sight. When Brittany's tongue met her skin, she let out a long moan and curled her toes. Brittany couldn't get enough of these feminine sounds. She did everything she could to produce another one. Her tongue lapped up all her come, but she still kept going to make Santana moan one last time. She was practically on a mission to make it happen. And she was almost certain she knew the secret to getting her do it. She learned from Santana's first orgasm that if you stimulated her clit a scream wouldn't be far behind. So to test her theory, she latched her mouth onto Santana's clit and relentlessly flicked her tongue. It is law, because after a short duration of fast flicks of her tongue Santana let out a high-pitched cry.

Brittany, proud of herself, threw her body onto Santana's and forced her tongue into the other girl's mouth. Santana accepted it appreciatively.

"You were fucking amazing, baby. For someone who claims she 'has no idea what she is doing'. It sure felt like you've been having great sex for years. Like, I don't know how you can get any better than this, if you do I might have to get a new vagina every couple of months," Santana complimented.

"You're just saying that," Brittany blushed.

"No! Babe, did you see how I squirted all over you?"

"Squirting? So that's what that was..."

"Yeah. That takes incredible skill to make someone do that. I can't even make myself do that and I've been having sex with myself since I was twelve years old."

"Twelve? Wow, I was like watching Scooby Doo when I was twelve!" Brittany said judging her.

"You still watch Scooby Doo, baby!" Santana laughed.

"Yeah," Brittany admitted, "Well, next time you are going to have to try to make me squirt."

"Yeah, I'm going to have to research how to do that."

"No, I'll just show you want I did again," Brittany winked. "Well some other time I mean," she added quickly.

"I'm hungry," said Brittany with her hand on her stomach.

"I don't know, Britt. I think you already ate enough as it is," Santana joked.

"Sicko!" Brittany scolded and nudged Santana in the ribs. "But really," said Brittany humorlessly, "let's take a shower and then order in."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, if we shower together that's going to take like 3 hours knowing us, so if you want food I think you should order now and throw on some clothes. You can take a shower after we eat, with me of course," Santana winked provocatively.

Brittany called in for some pizza.

"It won't be here until another 30 minutes. What do you want to do while we wait?"

"I can think of a lot of things." Santana looked at Brittany and then down at herself suggestively.


End file.
